


I Still Get Jealous

by handsinmittens



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, even by kylo ren, poe dameron gets jealous because he's a giant man child, poe dameron is my favourite jealous ho, that boy has been told he's the best pilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsinmittens/pseuds/handsinmittens
Summary: You have been teaching Finn mechanics and he teaches you how to fight. You spend a lot of time with each other and Poe is jealous. No hold on. Poe is not jealous at all.





	I Still Get Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Finn is a really good fighter and top of Phasma’s murder school class. It’s in the before the awakening book. Finn is the greatest I love him. I don’t know things so just roll with it.

“I can’t do this.” Finn threw the wrench down in defeat.

“Of course you can. It’s easy once you learn how and you’re a quick learner.” You bent down and picked up the wrench.

Finn slumped down to the floor. He was better suited to blasters and fighting than he was to mechanics. You had approached him about learning how to fight and in exchange offered to teach him about mechanics. Since you worked on Poe’s ship he agreed. Poe might be the best pilot but he always seemed to sustain a lot of damage to it. At least you were never out of work but if you didn’t know any better you’d think he was doing it on purpose.

Poe had taken to hanging around his ship everytime you worked on it and you never thought anything of it since Finn was his best friend and after everything he’s been through it was natural to be protective of him. However today was one of those rare days where Poe wasn’t around.

“You keep telling me that but I haven’t even managed to fix the simplest things.” Finn said.

You sat down next to him and held the wrench out. Meanwhile Poe had walked up to the room but didn’t enter. Instead he stood near the door.

“Finn you’re a great guy and you’re more talented at things than you know. Don’t let yourself down just because a piece of metal won’t work. We can try again tomorrow if you like.” You smiled at Finn hoping this would make him feel better.

“I think that’s probably the best idea.” He said.

Finn helped you up off of the floor and Poe could see just enough that he saw you holding Finn’s hand. He felt jealously flood his entire body and he quickly ran out of the hangar before you both saw him.

* * *

 

“No hold it like this.”

It was your turn to be the failing student. At the time you felt like it was a good idea to learn how to defend yourself and how to use a blaster but now you regretted it. You were better suited to holding a wrench than a blaster.

Finn stood by you and moved your hands.

“You’re gripping it to hard. I can almost see the bones coming out of your hand.”

You blushed and relaxed your grip on the blaster. Finn laughed at your reaction. This had always come easy to him and his old squad so he often forgot many people didn’t.

“Hey Finn.”

He turned around to see Poe walking up towards him. You had moved away, fiddling with the blaster and pretending to shoot with it.

“The General wants to see you Finn.”

“Sure! Y/N sorry to cut the lesson short but I have to go.” Finn told you.

“Alright.” You replied before turning to Poe. “Can you help me?”

“Yes!” Poe said a little too enthusiastically. “Uh... what I meant to say is sure of course.”

Poe moved to stand right behind you.

“Just as Finn said, you’re gripping the blaster too tight. Just relax.” His mouth was close to your ear and his breath tickled you.

You did as he said and relaxed your grip. You tried not to lean back into Poe and his embrace.

“.....and shoot.” You pulled the trigger and you hit the target dead center. You let out a noise of surprise and turned around to face Poe. Any words you were about to say were forgotten when you saw how close you were.

You both stood there looking at each other, forgetting the world around you but before Poe could make a move you ran away. The sudden rush of cold that hit him where the warmth of your body was a second ago made him shiver. The thought then hit him about how much of an idiot he was. You were with Finn it wasn’t right, he couldn’t hit on his best friends girl. He made a vow to himself to keep as far away from you as possible. It was for the best for everyone's sake.

* * *

 

It was back to Finn’s lessons and he had been improving vastly over the past few days.

“Finn this is amazing, you’ve come a really long way. I might have to be careful soon Poe will be wanting you as his mechanic instead.”

“Thanks Y/N.” Finn beamed at you. “I couldn’t of done it without you, you’re a great teacher and you gave me the confidence boost I needed.”

“Now I know that’s a lie Finn. You’re one of the most confident people I know.”

“Yeah but after everything with the First Order sometimes I find myself doubting and it’s nice to hear from someone else that I can do things. So thank you Y/N. You’re a really good friend.” Finn said.

Then without warning Finn pulled you into a bone-crushing hug. You hugged him back and before you let go, Poe had walked into the room. Neither of you had noticed him come in nor when he stormed out.

“I’ll always be here for you Finn you know that. If not me, then Poe or Rey.”

“Speaking of Poe, you should go see him.” Finn said.

“Why?” You started cleaning up and putting the tools back.

“Every time I mention you or the lessons we share he shuts down. Poe is always changing the subject away from you. A more observant man than me would think that he was jealous.”

“Jealous? Why?” You said, feeling very confused.

“Ask him. I’ll clean all this up you go find Poe.”

* * *

 

You found Poe sat in the empty canteen with a gloomy look on his face. It was hurting him inside. He had barely spent anytime with his best friend and he needed to apologise for it. Before he could get up he heard a voice.

“Poe, can we talk?” You said.

“Sorry no i’m busy.”

“No sit down Poe. We are going to talk.”

Poe sat down, surprised at your tone.

“You’ve been ignoring me and you’ve been off with Finn. Whatever you have against me don’t take it out on Finn as well.”

“I-”

“He tells me that he thinks you are jealous of us.” You continued

Poe was shifting nervously and looking for an escape route.

“Whatever you think is going on between me and Finn isn’t happening. Besides I think Rey would kill me if there was.”

“Rey?” Poe was confused.

“Yes Rey. Her and Finn have been going out for the la- hold on, are you telling me you didn’t know?”

“No....”

“You big dope. This is why I like you.”

“Huh?” Smooth as always Dameron, he thought to himself.

“Yes Poe I like you and you like me let’s not pretend otherwise.”

Poe bit his lip in an effort to try not to let a smug grin appear on his face. He definitely liked this in charge attitude you had going right now.

“So what do you want to do about it?” He asked.

“I want you to stop being an ass to your friend.” You answered.

“Anything else?”

“Yes I think we should go out together.”

“I like that idea.” Poe said.


End file.
